Legend of Zelda: Den nya Link
by Dark-Link4
Summary: A swedish new Zelda story


Legend of Zelda: Den nya Link  
  
Kapitel 1: Links födelse  
  
En dag I landet Hyrule så föds det en liten pojke vid namn Link. Fyra trollkarlar som är Ganondorf trogen har börjat återuppliva honom. När han blivit återupplivad så får han höra om den nya pojken vid namn Link. Ganondorf som dog tack vare hjälten Link ber en trupp leta upp och föra Link till honom. När Links mamma ser truppen blir hon rädd och tar babyn och springer mot bergen. Trupperna kommer tillbaka till Ganondorf, och det ända dom har hittat är, en grön tomteluva, en napp och fotspår mot bergen. När Links pappa kommer hem så ser han ingen Link eller sin fru. Han går ut och ser fotspåren mot bergen, och följer efter dom. Efter ett tag så ser han en sandal som hans fru har haft på sig. Han fortsätter gå mot bergen, och ser senare uppe i bergen en liten fläck. När han kommer dit ser han sin fru som är död och Link, som nu är sex år, som sitter bredvid och gråter. Links pappa, som heter Parry, börjar också gråta. Parry tar upp kroppen och går tillbaka med Link till Hyrule. Väl i Hyrule så ska man nu begrava Links mamma, men Ganondorf har fåt reda på det och rider dit tillsammans med två män. När dom kommer fram ser Ganondorf inget folk. Han knackar på hos Parry och Link. Parry blir rädd, springer och tar Link och hoppar ut genom fönstret. Men hamnar i händerna på Ganondorfs män. Ganondorf skrattar med ett fult skratt när hans män kommer med Parry och Link. Sen rider dom till Ganondorfs slott.  
  
Kapitel 2: räddningen  
  
Ganondorf sätter Parry i fängelse och tar med Link till tronsalen. Ganondorf försöker att få över Link till den onda sidan. Men Link vägrar, då drar Ganondorf sitt svärd. Men då hör han en röst, - Stopp! Rör du honom så kör jag pilen genom ditt hjärta, säger den främmande rösten. Det är Saria, som står med sin pilbåge riktad mot Ganondorf. - Nej! Jag ska döda er alla, säger Ganondorf. Vakter! Kom. - Grrr! Detta ska du få för, morrar Saria när hon förs mot fängelset. Men under tiden som dom bråkade så har Link sprungit iväg. Han springer mot Kokiri forest. Inne i skogen så hittar han en liten älva som sitter och gråter vid ett träd. - Vad är du för något? Frågar Link. - Huh? Jag är en älva, svarar hon. - Jag är en Hylian som heter Link, säger Link. Vad heter du da? - Jag heter Navi, svarar älvan. Min mästare Link är död. - Menar du hjälten Link? Det var därifrån jag fick mitt namn, säger Link. Men mamma är död och pappa sitter i fängelse hos Ganondorf.  
  
Sju år senare  
  
Link är numera tretton år och har börjat träna med svärd och andra vapen hos Navi. - När jag har tränat klart så ska Ganondorf dö, säger Link lite tyst. - Låt mig följa med dig då, säger Navi. Snälla? - Okej da, svarar Link. När Link har tränat klart så rider han, på sin häst han har fått, mot Ganondorfs slott för att befria sin pappa och den modiga Saria.  
  
Kapitel 3: utmaningen  
  
Link är på väg mot Ganondorfs slott med Navi vid sin sida. När han kommer fram så knackar han på den stora dörren. Ganondorfs vakter öppnar och Link säger att dom ska föra honom till Ganondorf. Dom gör som Link säger och för honom till Ganondorf. - Nämen, är det inte lilla Link? Säger Ganondorf. - Jag är här för att hämta pappa och Saria! Säger Link genast. - Jag skulle inte tro det, säger Ganondorf. - Det kan du ge dig på att jag ska, säger Link. - Vi slåss om det. Vinner du så är både du och dom fria. Annars släpper jag dom och får dig, Säger Ganondorf. - Kör i vind, säger Link och tar hand med Ganondorf. Ganondorf gör ett välriktat slag och träffar lite på Links arm. Link slår tillbaka och träffar Ganondorfs ben så att han ramlar. Ganondorf reser sig och tar en träklubba och slår Link i magen. Link ligger på marken och Ganondorf ska slå honom när Navi kommer och kittlar honom. Link reser sig och slår Ganondorf i armen så han tappar svärdet. Nu ha Ganondorf bara sin klubba kvar. Ganondorf slår och slår mot Link men missar hela tiden. Link slår Ganondorf på benet igen. Ganondorf reser sig och tar satts och sen kommer ett riktigt hårt slag mot Link. Men Link tar upp sin sköld och håller emot. Link slår Ganondorf i halsen och han dör på direkten. Link har vunnit och Ganondorf är besegrad än en gång. Sen räddade Link sin pappa och Saria så levde dom lyckliga i alla sina dar.  
  
SLUT 


End file.
